


the ties that bind us

by glockmonkey



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glockmonkey/pseuds/glockmonkey
Summary: elias comes home from work.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard | Jonah Magnus/Peter Lukas, Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	the ties that bind us

Elias swung open the door to his flat.

“I’m home,” he called.

A “hmm” sounded from the kitchen.

Elias followed the noise.

Sitting at the kitchen counter was his husband. Peter.

“Is that my mug?” Elias asked, humour in his eyes.

“Yes.”

Elias pulled out his gun and shot him. Fucking obliterated.

But wait! His body had disappeared! Elias whirled around to see his husband standing behind him, surrounded by fog.

“I want. Another. Divorce,” said Peter.

Elias gasped, the sudden shift of power sending his twink ass directly into the Lonely forever.

Peter finished whatever was in his mug.

**Author's Note:**

> i was tired of seeing eliasfuckers on main.
> 
> inspired by “a drarry fic” by a user i forget. if anyone remembers, please do tell me.


End file.
